kingdomheartsfandomcom-20200223-history
Braig
Braig, misromanized as Bleig, was one of six apprentices of Ansem the Wise, and the original persona of Xigbar. He serves as a supporting antagonist in Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep and Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance. Journal entry ''Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep'' A mysterious man who is up to something behind the scenes. He and Master Xehanort have an understanding; Braig staged the Master's kidnapping to draw the darkness out of Terra, but that same darkness left Braig scarred. Story ''Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep'' Braig confronts Terra when he comes to Radiant Garden, claiming to have captured Master Xehanort. Braig leads the skeptical Terra underneath Radiant Garden, where he shows Master Xehanort chained to a large pole, to Terra's horror. Braig then engages Terra in a duel, intent on eliminating him and taking his Keyblade. Terra is reluctant to fight back out of fear of succumbing to the darkness and endangering Master Xehanort, until the latter screams for him to use the Keyblade and avoid shaming Master Eraqus. Terra fights back and eventually defeats Braig by using the power of darkness, in the process scarring Braig's face and permanently damaging his eye. However, it later turns out that Braig was working with Master Xehanort. Angered greatly at the loss of his right eye and scarring on his face, Braig attempts to shoot Master Xehanort from behind, claiming that Xehanort said he wouldn't get hurt, but Master Xehanort threatens him into backing down and continuing with their plan to make Terra succumb to the darkness. He later appears in the Keyblade Graveyard, having succumbed to the darkness himself, indicated by his remaining eye becoming yellow and his ears becoming pointed. He appears in front of Aqua and Ventus, attempting to get them to attack Terra and kill him for his role in the death of Eraqus, but they refuse to forsake their friend. After paying particular attention to and mocking the angry glare Ventus gives him, Aqua battles Braig for trying to turn them against their friend and defeats him. He begins to escape, and Aqua chases after him, but she realizes that she can't leave Ven in his fragile state alone, so she stops and allows Braig to return to Radiant Garden. Later, back at the Radiant Garden, Braig leads Dilan and Ansem to an amnesiac young Xehanort, the result of Master Xehanort possessing Terra's body, and smiles discreetly but triumphantly to himself, relieved that his friend's plan worked. However, Braig later approaches the new Xehanort, now an apprentice under Ansem, and is dismayed to find that the new Xehanort does not recognize him, and Braig's attempts to help Xehanort remember prove only to annoy him. Braig, at one point, questions if this new Xehanort is actually Terra, but Xehanort still does not respond, much to Braig's relief. Braig nevertheless says in a friendly manner that he's got Xehanort's back. ''Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance'' After being restored to his original state with the demise of his Nobody counterpart, Braig leaves Radiant Garden along with Isa and Xehanort to create a new Organization XIII. Appearing before Sora as he arrives to The World That Never Was, Braig comments on Sora's glare like Ventus's before jumping above Sora, shooting arrows that manifest into the ten hooded members of the new Organization XIII and the alternate young Xehanort. Braig later appears at the part of the city which has collapsed buildings, with Xemnas arriving to reveal the original Organization XIII was meant to become the vessels of Xehanort's scattered heart and the newly created Organization is fulfilling that goal as Braig reveals that he underwent the process. When Braig sees Roxas, Riku, Kairi, Xion, Terra, Ventus, Aqua, Donald Duck, Goofy and Mickey surrounding Sora as he states that his friends are his power, he takes his leave while asks Xemnas to deal with the boy. Braig later appears in the Castle That Never Was' Where Nothing Gathers as Master Xehanort attempts to use his Keyblade to convert Sora into his thirteenth vessel. But when Lea saves Sora, Braig questions Master Xehanort on what they should do as they have run of time. Isa then jumps from one of the thrones in response to attack Lea. Afterwards, Braig vanishes along with Master Xehanort and his new army. Appearance During Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep, Braig wears a guard's uniform with a dark slate grey jacket, silver highlights, and two rows of gold buttons on the front. He wears a black belt and white gloves adorned with a silver, curled heart symbol. His jacket bears some resemblance to Xigbar's Black Coat, sporting the same pointed shoulders. He also wears black, knee-high boots and a tattered, red scarf. In terms of facial features, Braig sports brown eyes, though they turn gold upon his acceptance of the darkness, upturned eyebrows, and dark, shoulder-length hair that he wears slicked back. After his fight against Terra, he loses his right eye and receives a jagged scar over his left cheek, making him and Master Eraqus the only two characters that are seen receiving scars during the story. Once he is able to take the bandages off, Braig wears an eyepatch to cover his lost eye. Once restored to his original state in Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance, Braig is a dead ringer to Xigbar in terms of facial features, gold eyes, pointed, elf-like ears, upturned eyebrows, dark hair with several grey streaks tied into a long ponytail, and Xigbar's Black Coat. Braig wields two ranged weapons called Arrowguns. His first set are crossbow-shaped and colored in shades of silver and a faded, metallic purple and adorned with the same curled heart symbol as his gloves. His second set are the Sharpshooter. Personality Since Braig is the original persona of Xigbar, he possesses some of Xigbar's personality. He is shown to have a laid-back, cocky attitude, and doesn't often take things seriously. Braig can also be cold and merciless at times, seen once when he kidnaps Master Xehanort and tries to eliminate Terra for his Keyblade (although this was later revealed to be staged by Master Xehanort), and again when he tries to destroy Aqua and Ventus to get Terra to fall to darkness and cruelly asking who wants to go first. He often refers to Master Xehanort as an "old coot", and like Xigbar, very frequently says "As if". Abilities Braig, like his Nobody Xigbar, wields twin Arrowguns in battle, using them to fire a variety of quick shots. He uses a telescopic view in battle and is able to teleport, warp his bullets, and levitate upside-down via space distortion. Like his Nobody's, Braig's HUD display has a silhouette of his Arrowguns in each of the four cardinal directions. The shots Braig fires when he is sniping are violet like Xigbar's, but they seem to have explosive properties to them. He can also combine his two weapons into one in order to fire powerful shots in rapid succession. Braig is also very agile, able to make high leaps into the air, and quickly run around opponents while leaving after-images of himself. In the Western and Final Mix releases of Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep, his targeting reticule was changed drastically, much like it was for his Nobody, Xigbar. Instead of the crosshair-shaped reticule used when fighting Terra, the American, European, and Final Mix versions simply showed three violet dots, vaguely showing Braig's aim. See also *Xigbar *Organisation XIII de:Braig es:Braig fr:Braig Category:Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep characters Category:Original characters Category:Villains Category:Hollow Bastion/Radiant Garden Category:Somebody Category:Organization XIII